1. Technical Field
This device relates to hand and thumb support structures that are engageable on the hand of a patient to protect or support the thumb in a predetermined fixed relationship to the hand to prevent further injury and assist the healing of an injured thumb.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different glove like and strap configurations to define thumb restraints, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,113, U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,606 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,490.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,113 a thumb or finger guard is disclosed which is characterized by a laced sleeve around the entire length of the thumb with a support strap extending therefrom. The support strap prevents the lace thumb engaging sleeve from coming off the thumb by restricting its upward movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,606 discloses a plastic knuckle support that has a rigid transparent contoured support piece that holds the thumb in a predetermined restrictive position. A two-part strap extends from the rigid support piece with an adjustable fastening means positioned on their respective free ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,490 shows a thumb restraint comprised of a glove configuration having a rigid preshaped retainer for insertion into the thumb portion of the glove. In an alternate form of the invention a two-part ribbon is wrapped around the thumb to support same with the free ends of the ribbons adjustably secured to one another on the patient's hand opposite the thumb.